Cold Feet
by elfprincess8
Summary: It's the night before Edward's wedding and he discovers a fanfiction website with tantalizing stories about him and Jake. Now he doesn't think he can go through with the wedding!


Cold Feet

EPOV

Authors note: This is a humorous one shot dedicated to my most loyal fan Rat3000. Love ya!

It was the night before Edward's wedding, and he just didn't think he could do it. He thought when he told Bella about how he had rebelled against Carlisle and hunted humans for a while that she would give up and leave him, but no, she stayed. He wondered what the hell a guy had to do to ditch a girl. Carlisle told him that he needed to just calm down and go with it. He thought Ed was just getting pre-wedding jitters. Edward didn't think so.

He decided to go up to his room and google his own name. That ought to be relaxing. He wondered what he would find. He was shocked to see thousands of references to himself on the internet, many of which were associated with a website, . So what was up with that? He had to find out.

Edward clicked on the link and it took him to a website where amateur authors submitted stories they had written that were based on books and movies. Edward was completely horrified to discover that not only did the whole world know about vampires and werewolves, but some chick named Stephanie had written books about him and his family.

This had to be a nightmare or something! He had to know more. He clicked on a story that had been submitted about him and of all people Jacob Black. Oh God who would write something about the two of us? He wondered. As he read along, he was disgusted at first, and then, as the story heated up, he became tantalized. The graphic descriptions of what went on between him and Jacob were so real that he could almost feel it.

Edward printed out the story and ran down the stairs calling all of his family together.

"You guys are not going to believe this!" He shouted. "Look at this. It's about me and Jacob!"

He passed the story around to everyone, and watched as they read it. Everyone seemed to think it was amusing, especially Emmet who seemed to get a real laugh out of it.

"Stop laughing! I don't think this is funny!" Edward shouted.

"Now Ed, why does it upset you so much?" Jasper asked.

"Look at him!" Alice stated. "He's blushing."

"Only Edward would think that dog was attractive!" Rosalie quipped.

"Carlisle, make them stop." Edward pleaded. But Carlisle just stood looking at Edward.

"Son, maybe you should explore this and see if you really have some feelings for Jacob." He said.

"Christ! You people are acting like I'm the one who wrote this!" Edward cried.

"Well did you?" Esme asked.

"No I didn't!" Edward shouted.

The whole room erupted in laughter. They actually thought he wrote the story. Edward couldn't believe it. He was crushed. He couldn't stay here. He just had to get away. He shoved the papers into his pants pocket, and ran out of the room and through the front door.

He lost track of how far he'd run. But eventually he stopped and sat down under a big tree. It just couldn't be true. This had to be some kind of a trick. He took the crumpled pages out of his pocket and read over them again. As much as he didn't want to believe it, he could feel his body heating up as he read the graphic descriptions over and over. Did he really feel something for Jacob?

He had always known that deep down, he didn't hate Jacob. He kinda felt sorry for the kid. He never really had a chance, and Bella had really used him. Jake just wanted the same thing he wanted. Well, he might just get it now. When Edward told her that he couldn't go through with the wedding, she would spin off into la la land and it would be Jacob to the rescue once again. Or maybe not.

Edward was suddenly aware of a train of thoughts that was intruding on his own. He picked up movement coming his way, and fast. It was Jacob. He knew it without even trying to tell. Jake was coming back for the wedding. He had been gone into northern Canada for a long time, but felt bad, and decided to try to make it back. He was just doing it for Bella. He wouldn't be coming back for me Edward thought.

He stood up and waited as a huge russet colored wolf bounded suddenly over the horizon and stopped dead in its tracks.

"Hello Jacob." Edward said nervously.

He watched in amazement as the big wolf fazed down into a human and stepped out from behind the tree's completely naked.

"What in the hell are you doing on Quileute lands? Don't you know if Sam finds out you are here, you're as good as dead?" Jacob asked.

Edward couldn't answer. He was too busy taking in the site of the breathtaking naked figure striding toward him.

"Hey asshole! Didn't you hear me?" Jacob asked. "What's that in your hand? Is it a dear John letter from Bella?"

"Umm no, it's…."Edward trailed off as he tried to cram the papers back into his pocket. But one of them fell out on the ground at Jake's feet. He leaned over quickly and retrieved it.

Edward swallowed hard and lowered his eyes to the ground. I'm a dead man he thought. When he reads that, he's going to think I wrote it, and he will absolutely freak out. He'll faze and kill me. Well, no matter. There are worse ways to die.

He watched miserably as Jake read over the page, turning it to see what was on the back. He noticed a smirk appearing on Jacob's pretty face, and wondered what was going on in his mind.

"So, I always knew you were a pervert. Did you write this trash or what?" Jake asked.

"No, of course I didn't." Edward pulled the rest of the pages out of his pocket and handed them to Jake. "I found them on a website."

Edward explained the website to Jake, and told him about how everyone knew that vampires and werewolves existed. Jake looked at Edward like he had lobsters crawling out of his ears.

"You're cracked!" Jake replied. "You are just into me, and you don't want to admit it!"

"Well, I mean, possibly, I… I don't' know" Edward stammered.

"Hmm, do you think maybe we do what it says here in this story and find out?" Jake asked as he walked up to Edward and pressed him against the tree.

It was too much for Ed. All that warm naked flesh pressing against him. If Jake didn't smell like a dog, it would have been too tempting to just sink his teeth into Jake's neck and drain him dry. But as it was, another part of Edward was thinking about sinking into Jake and draining itself dry!

Jakes hot mouth began to move along Edwards jaw line trailing wet kisses. Edward felt his knees began to weaken. He knew he would not be able to take this. He hates me! He's just doing this to tease me!

He felt Jake's big strong hands ripping at his clothes, and a moment later, the warm summer heat against his bare skin. Before he knew it, they were both on the ground, limbs wrapped around each other. Jake was pinning him down, his hard cock brushing against Edwards thighs. God, Jake was huge! Oh this is gonna be interesting! It had been so long since Edward had been with another boy. He hadn't done it since he was human.

"Come on!" Jake hissed into his ear. "Get into it."

Hot sweat dripped into Edwards eyes. He wasn't sure if it was his or Jakes. It didn't matter. He looked up at Jake poised above him, bracing himself up with his massive arms. He stared into Jake's deep set dark eyes. God yes, I do want him! Ed thought as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Jake.

"Do it Jake. Take me, I'm yours!"

"Yeah baby! I'll do it all right." Jake replied.

"All the cool kids are doing it!" Edward answered.

Jake laughed and leaned down and brushed his sexy mouth against Ed's. Edward reacted by sliding his tongue into Jake's mouth and pulling him down into a mind shattering soul kiss that left them both breathless. Edward pushed at Jake and tried to get him off.

"Let me go down on you." Edward pleaded. "I want to see if I can get all of you in my mouth."

Jake laughed, but rolled off onto the leaves. "You're welcome to try." He replied as he stretched out and put his arms behind his head.

What did I get myself into? Edward wondered as he looked down at the sexy boy lying there with his monster sized cock! I can do this. He sat down beside Jake and licking his lips, slid them down over Jake's cock.

"Oh God!" Jake cried out as he gripped the sides of Edwards head. "That feels incredible."

Edward was surprised to find that not only could he do it, he could do it well. It was what he had always wanted. Jake tasted so good. It was amazing. But it wasn't enough. He kept it up for a couple seconds, but what he really wanted was the violence. He pulled Jake's cock out of his mouth and looked up.

"Whatsa matter dead boy? Big hard cock too much for ya?" Jake asked.

"Just fuck me and get it over with. We both want it." Edward replied.

"No problem." Jake answered getting up and dragging Edward up with him. He shoved Ed face first against the closest tree and nipped at the back of his neck as he slid his hard cock, still slick from the gratuitous blow job Ed had just given him, roughly into Edward who was not in any way prepared for it.

Edward gasped first in pain, then in pleasure as he was pinioned to the tree and roughly taken by the sexy wolf boy behind him. It was everything he hoped for, painful, beautiful, erotic, violent, and euphorically satisfying.

Jake bit hard into Edwards shoulder as he came against him in violent shuddering gasps. Edward, for his part, only came against the tree, but it was just as good. Jake pulled out and collapsed onto the ground breathing hard. He seemed almost embarrassed by what he'd done.

"God, that fan fiction is powerful stuff Edward." Jake gasped.

"You're telling me." Edward replied.

"Man, Sam is coming! You better get the hell out of here and fast!" Jake shouted as he stood up and prepared to faze.

Edward took one last look at Jake, and then dressed quickly. He turned back for one more glance, and watched Jake faze and then disappear into the woods.

Back at his house, Edward couldn't settle down. Carlisle came upstairs to talk to Edward. He encouraged Ed to follow his heart and just do what it told him to do.

Morning came sooner than Ed wanted. The day of the wedding, and all Edward could think about was Jake and last night. Bella arrived and his sisters were helping her get ready. He could go through with it. He could pretend. He could always have a hot affair. Maybe it was just something he needed to get out of his system.

Edward stood trembling at the end of the isle. Bella was walking toward him on her father's arm. Yeah, she looked pretty, yeah everyone was watching, but he had to force himself to smile. How could he fake this? Then out of his peripheral vision, he noticed a figure appear in the woods behind the house and step into the light. Jacob!

Edward turned toward him. He knew in that moment that he couldn't do it. He couldn't pretend anymore. He was in love with that sexy wolf and he wasn't going to lie anymore.

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward said to his shocked fiancé. I can't go through with this. To everyone's surprise, he turned and ran into the woods. Jake was waiting.

"Let's get the keys to the BMW and get the hell out of here!" Edward suggested. "I have more money than God. To hell with this! Let's go to New Orleans!"

"Yeah, they like our kind down there don't they?" Jake asked.

As Edward and Jake drove off in Esme's car, Bella stood screaming and crying and pulling out her hair at the altar.

"Nobody loves me! Everybody hates me! I'll just go eat worms!" She cried.

"Good, go do it!" Leah replied. "I'll dig them up for you!"

Authors Note: This one's for you Rat! Love ya! Kisses!


End file.
